It is the long range purpose of this project to study the chemistry and structure of collagen from the molecular to the fiber level. The topics of present interest are: 1) Development of methods to isolate intact monomeric collagen. 2) Characterization and function of nonhelical ends. 3) Three-dimensional analysis of the primary structure of collagen as it relates to molecular and fibril structure. 4) The mechanism of collagen fibril formation.